1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for massaging extremities of the body, such as legs, and for activating fluid flows, said device consisting of consecutive annular elastic jacket bags disposed to encircle the leg and connected to each other, and in which pressures developing a massaging effect can be produced by the aid of a pressure source and a fluid.
2. Prior Art
A device of this type known in prior art has been disclosed for instance in the Finnish patent application No. 322/69. Such devices of prior art have the drawback that controlling the pressure with the aid of valves so that an upward massaging force is obtained on the legs is cumbersome and requires complicated valve means.